Lost without you
by zilly
Summary: Okay the rating is just to be safe. Well this is really a story bout how Sora is trying to finish what he began and get back home. Spoiler Central! Summary is really bad, sorry.
1. Almost There

Okay this is my first story so crush me gently. Oh and this is a Sora/Kairi story because Sora/Riku is so grodee and Kairi/Riku just doesn't work for me. I highly suggest that you finish the game first, otherwise this isn't going to make much sense and it will be a big spoiler. Oh and Sora and the gang are still in the  
  
' This means thinking'  
  
"This is talking"  
  
This is dreaming  
  
*********************  
  
"Sora! Slow Down!" Donald yelled for the 50th time. They had been running for what had seemed like hours. It was a bright and sunny day and Sora had gotten up at 5:00 A.M., woken up Donald and Goofy, grabbed Pluto, and left. Three years ago they read the letter from King Mickey that told them to follow Pluto and that's how long they had been following him. But today was different. Sora seemed more upbeat than usual and the same was for Donald and Goofy. Well, at least Sora and Goofy were.  
  
"Soraaa!" Donald yelled hitting him with a Thunder spell.  
  
"Sorry guys." Sora said going back to them while scratching the back of his head and giving them his cheesy grin. "I just...I don't know. I just have this feeling that we're gonna find something today"  
  
"Hey, I got the same feelin!" Goofy said while doing his Hyuck laugh.  
  
"Then maybe we really are gonna find something today!" Sora yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Wait!" Donald cut in. "Don't get all excited about this, it's just a little feeling, who knows, you two could just be hungry. So don't get all excited about nothing."  
  
"Ahhh Donald yer just bein a grump." Sora pouted.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to times infi-" Sora was cut off by Goofy/  
  
"Sora we really aren't gonna find somethin unless we start lookin for it again."  
  
"Oh yah! C'mon guys!" Sora ran off leaving the other two to catch up again. They ran for about an hour then it began to rain. A little while later there was lightning and thunder.  
  
"Sora, Goofy, we'll stay in that hotel over there." Donald yelled over the loud booms of the thunder. They quickly ran in and got a room. When they got in their room they found two little beds and a couch. As Donald and Goofy fought over who would have to sleep on the couch Sora lit the little fireplace and gloomily went to sit down next the dirty and loose (A/N: When I say loose I mean that it was pretty close to coming off) window. He sat there just staring out of the window for about five minutes until Goofy and Donald quieted down and noticed that he had been awfully quite since they had gotten there. This worried them a lot because Sora was always the one that couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's the matter? You were all excited just an hour and a half ago." Donald said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"It's just that, well Kairi loved storms. She would always insist on going outside during them and even though she would get a cold the next day, she would always go outside for the next one."  
  
"I'll Bette that we're gonna get to see her real soon," Goofy said.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yep," Donald and Goofy said in unison.  
  
After their little discussion it was decided that it was best if they stayed in and slept until the storm died down. But while Donald and Goofy slept, Sora snuck off. How could he sleep when this feeling of his told hi to keep going? So he wrote a note telling them that he was leaving and that they would have to run very fast to catch up with him. He was quietly walking down the stairs when he heard someone burst through the door gasping for air as if he had run a long distance.  
  
"What took you so long? Some people have made complaints because their mail wasn't here!" An angry hotel manager yelled.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I saw this door." The man (A/N: Yah, the person that burst through the door was a man) answered. At the word "door" Sora perked up and began to eavesdrop.  
  
"Oooooh a door. I'm so fascinated."  
  
"No this door was huge!" A grin spread across his face. Could that really be the door?  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"I haven't even told you the oddest thing about it yet. So there is a huge door, bigger than this hotel even, and I look behind it and nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" The woman sounded interested now.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a giant door to absolutely nothing inside it." At this Sora jumped around the corner and yelled to the man.  
  
"That's not just any door! The heartless are in that door, the King is in that door, my best friend is in that door! Where is it?!" All that noise that her made woke up Donald and Goofy and they soon read the letter  
  
"Shhh! Its 10:00, people are sleeping," the manager hushed him, but he didn't care, he far to excited to do so.  
  
"Just about three miles from here I guess." After hearing this Sora ran out the door and in the direction of the door. About five seconds later Donald and Goofy ran after him calling his name. Twenty minutes later Sora reached the door, and Donald and Goofy reached him. He was so excited that he thought that he was going to explode into about a billion different pieces.  
  
"Well, we're here you guys. See Donald, I told you I had a feeling. Me and Goofy were right a along."  
  
"Shut up," was all Donald gave as a reply.  
  
"Uh, aren't ya gonna open it now?" Goofy said.  
  
"Well yah, but what if something happened to them? What if Riku's not the same? What if the heartless got to him and they took his hea-" Sora was cut off by Goofy (A/N: again!) "You'll never know unless you open it." Sora raised the Oathkeeper slowly and a bright light shot from it to the door. This caused the door to slightly open, just enough for the three to squeeze in, but as soon as they got in the door slammed shut.  
  
"Oh crud," Donald said, "how are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
"I guess we'll figure that out when we actually end up leaving." Sora, still as happy as ever, replied. Nothing could get him down now, not that he was so close to Riku. But his happy moment was about to end as thousands upon millions of heartless appeared. Donald continued to use his magic spells, Goofy was bashing into them, and Sora was going on an all out rampage, slashing every heartless in his path. They held this up for about thirty minutes.  
  
"We can't keep going on like this you guys, we have to get out of here, now!" Sora yelled in-between killing the heartless.  
  
"But where are we supposed to go? There is no way that we can get through them!" Donald yelled back.  
  
"Just try! Remember, we are fighting for tomodachi!" Sora yelled while feeling himself falling towards the ground. The heartless were much stronger and if he didn't get help soon, they would surely loose. Then the heartless began to disappear, and hooded figure who looked around Sora's age, maybe a year older (A/N: Gee I wonder who it is?) began tacking them down. When the all heartless had finally disappeared, Sora could hear a voice. "I found him!" The voice yelled. Then the figure took his hood off to reveal... *************** Cliffie! I hate it when the writers put cliffhangers in their story but now I realize how fun it is to know who it is when you don't! HA! K I think I got a little overexcited. By the way, tomodachi is the Japanese word for friend or friendship. READ&REVIEW!! I will except flamers but that doesn't mean I'll pay any attention to them. 


	2. Old friends, new friends

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! Well actually I only got two but I did fix the last chapter. It was in one colossal paragraph but I fixed it and now it's not! Okay well, you know, I don't own anything except, um...the name of the new person I this story! Oh and thank you to Inuyasha's apprentice for being my fist reviewer and Demon lost in Darkness for your very long review, I loved it! Oh and you really thought my story was really cool? Thank you so much! I read yours and it's way awesome to! On to the chappie! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then he took his hood off to reveal...  
  
A boy about a year older than Sora. He had blonde spiky hair much like Sora's (A/N: And you guys thought it would be Riku!) and he wielded the Metal Chocobo. But just as Sora began to get a good look at him his vision began to could up and he fell backwards falling asleep from exhaustion. Donald and goofy had done the same a little earlier. Then another hooded figure and the blonde kid carried the trio back to their hotel, put them on their own bed, and sat on a couch.  
  
"So when do you think they will wake up?" The blonde kid asked.  
  
"I don't know about the others but Sora will probably wake up within five to ten minutes. The kids got so much energy you'd think he'd explode." The other figure replied. At this they both gave out a small laugh, and after about three minutes of talking they heard a groan.  
  
"He's up," the figure said bluntly, "and it hasn't even been five minutes."  
  
Sora got up slowly got up rubbing his head and yawing. Suddenly he jumped off the bed. "You!" Sora yelled and pointed at the blonde. It surprised him so much that he fell off the couch. "You were that one kid that helped us! And you! Sora said now pointing to the still hooded figure. He observed the figure for about four seconds then his eyes widened and all of his energy seemed to leave him.  
  
"Riku?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The figure looked at the ground.  
  
"Yah?" Was his reply. The Sora's grin grew ten times wider and he ran over to him and engulfed him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Ya know you don't look that happy to see me," Sora said putting.  
  
"How can you be happy to see me?"  
  
"How can I not? I finally found who I was looking for for two years and you're asking me why I'm happy to see you?"  
  
"Why would you look for me at all? After I got locked in here you should have gone back to the island with Kairi.  
  
"Because Riku that's what friends do."  
  
"I'm uh, I'm gonna go outside," the blonde kid said.  
  
"But after what I did to you how could you call me yo-"  
  
"Forget about it! I forgave you the very second you did everything now just forgive yourself!"  
  
"How can I forgive myself when I tried to kill you!?"  
  
"It's not your fault! There were so many decisions that were influenced by Maleficent and Ansem and everybody else. I probably would have done the same thing!"  
  
"Not you wouldn't! You know you know you wouldn't!  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"How do you even know?"  
  
"How do you know I wouldn't?"  
  
"Sora you are the most loyal person I have ever known!"  
  
"Well...still. I mean, you have to learn to forgive and forget. Forgive yourself already and just forget about it."  
  
"Sora, I'm just not ready yet. I mean, I have wanted you to come back so that I could tell you how sorry I am and beg for your forgiveness but now that you're here I just don't know how to say it. I never really planned on ever seeing you again to tell you that."  
  
"Okay fine. If it's that important to you then I'll wait."  
  
"Thanks," Riku said pulling Sora in for a friendly hug. After about ten minutes of talking they decided to wake up Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Donald! Goofy! Wake up!" Sora yelled, making them jump up screaming.  
  
"What was that for!?" Donald demanded.  
  
"It was about time you two got up," was Sora's only reply.  
  
"A gentle nudge would have been a more appropriate wake up call."  
  
"Oh well. Oh, hay, guess who's here."  
  
"Sora it's to early for this."  
  
"Is not. It's already...um...hey Riku. What time is it?"  
  
"No time here."  
  
"Okaaaay, so you see Donald. It's not to early, but the answer is Riku just incase you didn't figure it out by me asking him what time it was."  
  
"So where's the King? I wanna get out of here already," Donald said to Riku.  
  
"He'll be back in about five minutes."  
  
"How do you know?" Donald questioned.  
  
"I can sort of sense him, it's how we found you when you first came in here. Sora should be able to do the same."  
  
"I should? That is so cool."  
  
"So uh, how are we gonna get out?" Goofy stepped into the conversation. "Mickey should know." Was all Riku said.  
  
They spoke for about four more minutes (A/N: They had already talked for about a minute) and just as Riku said, the King came in.  
  
"Hello Donald, Goofy." He said as he walked in.  
  
"King Mickey!" They (Donald and Goofy) shouted as they ran towards him.  
  
"Sora, Donald, Goofy. There's someone I want you to meet. It's the blonde haired kid that helped you earlier. His name is-"  
  
"Senshi. My name is Senshi." He said while walking in. "Nice to meet you all.  
  
"Same to you, and thanks for helping us earlier," Sora said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Were gonna have to go over our fighting skills some time though. You're obviously not used to using your Keyblade. But I can't blame you. The door was shut therefore meaning that there were no heartless for you to fight for to years," Senshi said.  
  
"Ya well, like you said, I just wasn't used to it. I'm sure I will do much better next time," Sora said defensively. Soon after though everybody, except Sora, burst out in laughter. Occasionally you could hear, "Sure Sora," and, "riiiight. You'll do much better."  
  
"What?" He said. "I will!" Right after he said this, a crash was heard.  
  
"Heartless!" Riku cried. "Well Sora here's your chance to prove yourself." And everyone, except Sora of course, burst out in laughter as they jumped out the window and into he main road. Once they did though they found thousands of heartless just like when Sora and the others first got there. Senshi summoned his Metal Chocobo, Riku summoned Oblivion, Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and Sora summoned Oathkeeper. Donald and Goofy did their usual routines of magic and running into while Senshi ran around a few heartless (A/N: The heartless from Deep Dive) and attacked them his Chocobo. Another heartless behind him jumped at him but he quickly swerved around and hit it. Riku jumped into the center of a group of heartless and cast thunder. Once he did that three times he attacked every heartless around him. Sora ran to the front of a group of them and began to attack three a time and every now and then he would use one of his magic spells. But instead of fighting Mickey ran o the top of a building to observe their fighting techniques, especially Sora's. Could he be the one? Only time would tell, but until then he would have to keep a close watch over him. ~~~ The battle was finally over and they all decided to go to Harlings Food Center.  
  
"Hey Sora, you actually did better this time. Much better." Senshi said while sitting down at the table.  
  
"I told you I would, and I did so ha." Once again they all laughed, but this time Sora laughed with them. 


	3. Her side

Hi everybody!!! Sorry for not updating for so long! I had to do so much stuff over the break and I had all of these projects due. Such as Bible memory verses, Report on Roosevelt, 10-minute oral report, okay well there's more but I'll stop there. And thanks again for all the reviews, okay I didn't get that many but I still enjoyed reading them. Okay well this is now from Kairi's side. So right now Sora is probably still eating. He seems like the kind of person who would eat a lot doesn't he? Or maybe that's just me. Okay well enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the gentle breeze brushed by, Kairi slowly opened her eyes, only to reveal that it was morning. "Oh crud!" She yelled jumping up. "Lisa's gonna kill me!" Lisa was her step mom. Her step dad was Gregg and her step sister was Melanie, and out of all three none of them even remotely liked her.  
  
Kairi was running as fast as her legs would carry her (after she of course got out of the boat because she was on the little island in the game that is separated from all of the others), hoping that she wouldn't be in as much trouble as she was last time.  
  
She finally got to her house and climbed up a tree and jumped through a window to her room. But when she saw Lisa standing right above her (she landed on her butt) glaring at her.  
  
"You fell asleep on the beach again didn't you?" Lisa yelled, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"It's not my fault, everything was so quiet and peaceful and it was like I could feel him there with me. I just couldn't leave last night."  
  
"When will you get over that boy?"  
  
"When I decide that everything he's ever done for me doesn't matter, that's when."  
  
"Well you had better get over him soon of your room will be officially changed to the old dirt spot outside. Now get changed, we are having guests over."  
  
"But you just had one the day before yesterday! And I was the one who had to clean it up. I mean what's the point, your just gonna get drunk again." After hearing this Lisa slapped her.  
  
"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me again young lady!" She yelled then stomped out of Kairi's room. Deciding that there was nothing else to do Kairi went to take her shower. When she got out of the shower she put on a white spaghetti-strap tank top with old jeans that had holes in the knees area. She brushed through her brown shoulder length hair and sighed. Being sixteen without Sora wasn't easy. Lisa had always seemed to hate him though because he always seemed so optimistic and she was very happy when Sora hadn't come back two years ago. Ding-dong. Her thoughts were interrupted by the first guest was here, and that was Kairi's sign that the party had officially started, and that was her sign to leave. So she slipped on her sandals and jumped out the window to go the beach, hoping Lisa wouldn't figure out. She wasn't supposed to leave when Lisa had a party mainly because she generally served the drinks and cleaned the mess in the end. At the thought of this she inwardly groaned. It wasn't exactly the funnest thing to clean up one night then to find the next night is even messier. She still remembered when Sora and Riku would come down and help her. But lately she had tried to block those thoughts out; they made her heart ache like crazy and she would usually just end up crying about it the rest of the day.  
  
'Why hasn't he come back yet? He promised he would and he has never lied to me before but...what if something happen to him, I mean, I didn't have the slightest clue to where he or Riku are. Oh Riku. Sora.' At the thought of them tears began to swell up in her eyes. But before she shed her first tear a blue eyed brunette came up behind her slowly.  
  
"Hi! The brunette yelled. Kairi jumped at this. Trying to catch her breath she looked around her already knowing who it was.  
  
"Selphie don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry Kai but you looked so vulnerable, just sitting there all quiet and calm a- Ow!" She whined while rubbing her head.  
  
"Uhhh, Selph, uhh, can we have our ball back." Wakka said. Unfortunately for him she glared for about a second then she ran towards him, he of course ran away. Kairi laughed at this, not many things could make her really laugh anymore but this had reminded her of when she, Selphie, Sora, and Riku tried to play a game of volleyball. Boys vs. Girls.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I got it!" A ten year-old Selphie yelled as she jumped up attempting to spike the ball. Unfortunately their parents were there and she ended up hitting Sora's dad, Joel, in the face. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Selphie said over and over. Then the four began to back up in fear of what he may do.  
  
"Now your gonna get it," Joel said right before running towards them. His first "victim" was Riku because he was the fastest. He ran right to him bug Riku jumped right through his legs. But Joel spun around and grabbed his legs then gave him tickle torture until he gave in. Next was Sora. Now Sora wasn't looking at his dad, just running. So when his dad forcefully (A\N: not hard enough to hurt him though obviously) threw him down and pinned him to the ground it took him by surprise.  
  
"No, wait...Kairi, Selphie HELP!!" Sora yelled while laughing so hard you would think that he would pass out right on the spot. It wasn't long till he gave in either. Two left, and now it was Kairi's turn. He dove for her but her quick reflexes told her to move, now. So she obeyed them and jumped to the side but not far enough as he grabbed her leg pulled her down and tickled her. One more left. He quickly cornered her and she quaked in fear as he approached her.  
  
"I'm warning you, I can do else." She stammered out.  
  
"Else?"  
  
"You know how they say don't do something or else? Well I can do that else."  
  
"Oh really. Now tell me, what is this else?"  
  
"Uhh, it's a secret."  
  
"Well you might have to do else in about five seconds," he laughed as she gulped and ran. He quickly caught her and gave her the ultimate tickle torture.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
At this tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to stop them by telling herself that Riku and Sora would be back soon but it just wasn't enough. Soon tears of pain and agony were falling from her eyes. So to try to get her mind off of them she decided to go wandering around the island for a while, and she came to the secret place. But as she reached the entrance she hesitated. Should she really go in? It had been months since she last went in there and when she had she lost track of time and gotten home really late. That weekend she had to go without food. Those memories went through her mind until she finally resolved in her mind that she would only go in for about an hour, then she would head home. As she walked in she realized how much she had missed this place. Finally she was in the center of the cave. She walked over to the drawing she and Sora had made when they were 5, and she smiled at the little addition they had both made. If only they had shared a paopu fruit before this had all started. Tears ran down her cheeks once again as the painful memories entered her mind once again. She missed them so much and there was nothing she could do except stay strong, and she had troubles with that little bit. She just felt so helpless and alone. She cried and cried, but she soon fell asleep, awakening to the sunlight of the next morning. 


	4. When things are bad, they get worse

"Oh no, not again! She's really gonna kill me this time." Kairi ran as fast as she could, but she never really wanted to get back home. Once she reached her boat she jumped in and paddled as fast as possible. Once she got home she tried to make it seem as though she never left (she obviously went through her window again). She ran to her bathroom and splashed herself with water so you couldn't tell that she had cried, and took her hair down the way she had it before she left. Then she quickly ran back to her room and fell on her bed.  
  
' Well that went pretty well...maybe she really doesn't know I left.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the slam of her door being open.  
  
"Where Were You?!" Lisa screamed scaring Kairi so much that she fell off her bed.  
  
"I......I, uh......" She stammered out not knowing what to say.  
  
"You were at the beach again weren't you!"  
  
"No I was in a cave!"  
  
"How close to the beach?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a secret."  
  
"And I'll bet it's a place where you go to think about him."  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean, I don't know, sometimes I guess."  
  
"Forget it. Just go clean the kitchen and dining room." With that Kairi ran to the kitchen and began cleaning vigorously.   
  
By the time she finished both rooms it was about 6:00 P.M. She decided to go to her room and take a nap but when she got there she saw pictures of her, Sora and Riku in shreds along with any letter they had given her. She quickly reached under bed and grabbed her silver box, unlocked it, and looked inside. She gave a sigh as she went through her last remaining pictures of them. Inside her silver box she kept all of the things that meant a lot to her. It included photos of Sora and Riku, all of the gifts that they gave her that would fit, and a Sora plushie that she had made. When his right hand was pressed the song Simple and Clean would play. She hugged him (it) and pressed his hand playing the song. But as she looked around her anger began to swell, knowing that Lisa was behind this.  
  
'How could she do this?! Those were some of the only things left that reminded me of the good old days before the heartless came!' As those thoughts circled around her mind she stomped out of her room into Lisa's.  
  
"How could you do this to me!?" She yelled now livid.  
  
"It was for your own good. Now because I do not want you thinking of them anymore, I do not want you going in or near the cave. Furthermore I do not want you to go to the beach alone. You spend so much time thinking of him there that you practically live there. To ensure this I will be having Melanie follow wherever you go. Oh, and if you look at the top left corner of your room you will see a camera so we can see when you leave and come in." (A/N: Cameras...stupid I know but I was having writer's block. I actually had no idea what that meant until my friend told me.)  
  
"But...but that is so unfair! I mean, honestly. How do you know if she will want to follow me anyway? Wouldn't that be a little boring?  
  
"I asked her and she would be delighted."  
  
"Of course. She'll do anything to ruin my life," Kairi mumbled under her breathe. "I don't wa-"She stopped suddenly when she saw what looked like a meteor shower from outside Lisa's window.  
  
'Oh no. Please no. They can't be back. It can't be.'  
  
Her worst fear, the heartless, were back. She ran out of Lisa's room and down the hall to her room. But as soon as she opened her door she saw two eyes staring straight at her. "Sora get up already," Riku said. They (Senshi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) had been trying to get him up since before and after breakfast, that started at 7:00 A.M. It was now 8:00 A.M.  
  
"Ya know, for someone with so much energy during the night and day, it's surprising to me that you won't get up," Senshi said.  
  
"Well I guess Kairi was right. You are a lazy bum," Riku said smirking. But he began reminiscing about the old times and looked down in thought. Bad idea. He was suddenly hit by a pillow that was thrown pretty hard.  
  
"Sora!" Riku said while rubbing his head. "Alright Donald, you can do it now."  
  
"Finally," Donald muttered under his breath. "Thundaga!"  
  
Hearing these words Sora jumped out of bed, and he barely missed getting hit by the lighting. "Alright I'm up! So what's for breakfast?" They all looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Sora breakfast was at 6:30," Riku said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"But you said there wasn't time here!"  
  
"Well not exactly, But we can guess what time it is. I mean, everyone has their own little "internal clock". Take lunchtime for example. I remember that near noon, you'd begin to get really hungry and your stomach began to growl. Same thing for dinner and breakfast. Besides," Riku smirked, "we tried to wake you for breakfast."  
  
"Ooooh. Well let's go eat breakfast."  
  
"Sorry dude, you're an hour and a half late."  
  
"How am I supposed to do something on an empty stomach?"  
  
"Don't think about food."  
  
"What else am I supposed to think about?"  
  
"Sora that little brain of yours has got to have something to keep you entertained."  
  
"Well it doesn- Hey! Waddya mean 'little brain'?"  
  
"Ummm, well it's the opposite of big. Bye." Riku said while the others began to leave. We'll be in the ally on the left side of Harlings just in case you plan on joining us." And with that they left.  
  
"Guuuuuys." Sora wined. He decided to go and change while still mumbling under his breath.  
  
Once he had gotten dressed and all ready he went down to the ally.  
  
"'Bout time." Riku said walking out of the darkness. "We were beginning to think that you got lost in the closet."  
  
"Heeey. That's not even funny."  
  
"Oh? But it's true."  
  
"Uh! Is not!"  
  
"Is too," Riku said under his breath and began walking back; motioning for Sora to follow him. Sora, still arguing that he would never get lost in a closet.  
  
Sorry it has been so long in-between my updates. I really have the chapters written; they're just not typed. Along with that my Internet connection was down, I went to Washington DC for a school field trip (I live in Tacoma, Washington), and the computer was taken out because of something my sister did. And thanks for all of the reviews; they make me feel all happy. Oh and thanks Juzlovnsora, I took your advice...you noticed right? Once again sry for it being a month for the long update. 


	5. A hint of return

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed as he walked through a cave with ice stuck on the wall.  
  
"Sora calm down. It's not that cool," Riku said as he watched Sora. Sora, on the other hand, paid no attention to this comment as he continued to make faces and change his reflection (A/N: Haven't you ever done that in those silly mirrors? You know, where you move and your neck gets longer and your head gets bigger or somethin like that?)  
  
"Man this is so cool!" Sora said, his grin getting bigger. Riku, on the other hand, just smirked at Sora's child-like reaction. When they were younger they would go to carnivals with these types of mirrors. He had thought that Sora would have grown out of that by now, but he was definitely wrong.  
  
"Hey you guys, guess what? He finally found the way out," Riku said as they approached the others.  
  
"Found my way out of what? Sora questioned, confused at this statement.  
  
"Never mind. His physical form may be here, but his mind is still lost in the closet. Either that or it's still in bed."  
  
"Hey! I was never lost in the closet!  
  
"Suuure. Well either way we gotta start training. You never know when another threat'll come upon us or the town.  
  
Those yellow eyes just stared at me. I expected it to attack me the moment I saw it, but it didn't. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"This will not be the last time that you shall see me, princess," it said before it left. Finally Kairi let out a long held worry breath.  
  
'They're back,' she thought, ' but that means-'

* * *

Geez, it...doesn't have... to be ...five...against...one...ya know," Sora panted. They were doing a free-for-all for about and hour, but then Riku got everybody to go against Sora.  
  
"It's your fault. If your weren't late it wouldn't be five to one," Riku replied smartly.  
  
"That's not true! You guys just like to gang up on me!"  
  
"How long did it take you to figure that one out genius?"  
  
"Why you li- Ow!" Sora rubbed his head as Mickey smirked.  
  
"Should have been payin' attention," Mickey laughed.  
  
"Why you! That's it you're all goin down!"  
  
"Uh-oh. Sora's gonna get us you guys," Riku laughed, soon follows by the others.

* * *

'But that means that Sora found Riku and they'll be back really soon!' She nearly shrieked and tears of joy began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I gotta tell the others!" Kairi ran out of her room and began looking frantically for Selphie, Wakka, or Tidus; yelling for them at the top of her lungs. Finally she found Selphie relaxing. Because she hadn't yelled close enough for Selphie to hear her, she figured that this was the perfect time for revenge.  
  
"Hiii!"  
  
"Aaaaagh!" Selphie screamed as she fell into the water. "Hey don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry Selphie but you looked so vulnerable; so quiet and calm."  
  
"Hey no fair! I'm not up there on the dock with you to smack you!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"What's with you tonight" You're so happy...I like that."  
  
"Well there was a meteor shower recently."  
  
"So?"  
  
"There was a storm last time the door was opened."  
  
Soooo?"  
  
"Sora probably opened the door!"  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Sora found Riku and he'll be back here soon!"  
  
"Aaaaagh!" Both girls screamed out of pure excitement, then just stayed there and spoke of the good old times.  
  
"Remember when we all went to that amusement park and Sora got freaked out when it was your guys' turn on Space Mountain? You had to beg him to go on!"  
  
"Yah he almost threw up on the ride, but he loved it so much!"  
  
"Oh, and remember the time Wakka took us all on my dad's boat and we went inner-tubing!"  
  
"Riku looked so funny when Sora suddenly made the boat go 30 knots from 20! He was so surprised that his fingers totally slipped off of the handles and he completely wiped out!"  
  
"Then when Riku swam up to the boat and Sora tried to help him up, but he just pulled him in and dunked him sooo many times!"  
  
"Yah, that was a classic," Kairi sighed.  
  
"I can't believe that they're actually coming back!"  
  
"I know, it's like a dream come true!"  
  
"You'll finally be able to tell him how you feel, too."  
  
"But what if he's different? What if those two years alone made him cold? What if he isn't the same fun-loving Sora that I used to know? What if he isn-"  
  
"Kairi, Kairi chill," Selphie said putting her hands on her shoulders to clam her down. "He'll be the same. If there's anyone who has ever been on this island that's never gonna change it's definitely him."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."

* * *

"Ha! I cornered you! Now what are ya gonna do Riku?" Sora said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You forgot one little detail," Riku smirked.  
  
"And what would that be?" Sora said, confidant that the one little detail probably wouldn't help Riku at this particular moment. But as his confidence began to grow, Riku pointed to something behind him.  
  
"There are four other people Sora."  
  
"Uh? Oh crap I forgot about them! Aaaaagh!" While Sora ran around trying to avoid getting hit with a shield, Keyblade, or magic, h heard many encouraging comments such as, "Come back here you chicken!" or, "When I catch up to you you're toast!" and, "I'm gonna show you what happens when you talk real big like that!" He ran around hearing these for about two minutes when he suddenly bumped into somebody. 'Crap,' he thought.  
  
"Hello Sora," Riku said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What is going on in that mind of yours?" Sora asked nervously as he slowly backed up. He eventually backed up into a wall and all of the others pummeled him.

* * *

"You know, you guys didn't have to hit so hard. I have a headache now," Sora wined while rubbing his head.  
  
"You had it comin' Sora," Riku said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"I did, huh? Now why is that?"  
  
"Hang on, our food's comin'." (A/N: If you haven't noticed, they're at Harlings)  
  
For the next hour and a half they ate and argued over how hard they should have hit and stupid stuff like that. Once they had finished talking and had paid the check, they all decided to go and get some rest.  
  
"Tell him, he needs to know and now," Senshi whispered firmly to Riku before going inside.  
  
"Um, Sora? I, uh, gotta tell you somethin', uh, alone."  
  
"Uh, okay. Is-is everything alright?"  
  
"Well Sora it's like this," Riku began. As soon as he took in a deep breath, it began to rain, and hard. About thirty seconds after that it began to get really windy, and the effects of thunder and lighting were added.

* * *

Well that's the next chappie! I am so so so so sorry for not updating for 2 months! I had the worst writers block every time I tried to write, and we have had so many people visiting and we are going all over the place. I actually have a lot of chapter six written so I hope to have it posted in three days or so. Anyways R&R! 


	6. discoveries and explanations

"Well, you see Sora, it's like this," Riku began. "When we found you guys, you were all hurt pretty badly. We decided that it was best if we took you guys of back to the hotel, then close the door. By the time we got back to the door, tons of heartless had already gotten out. We closed it, but we knew that it wouldn't help that much help that much. The heartless multiply so fast that just about every world could be filled with, and it's only been two days. If we wait any longer, well, let's just say it's gonna get ugly."

"Wait, what do you mean 'if we wait any longer'? Wait for what? And what does all of this have to do with me? I mean, why are you just telling me this and not the others?"

"We have to leave here and go to Twilight Town to meet up with Leon, Aeirth, and the rest of them. I'm telling you alone because of one very important reason."

"And that reason would be...what?"

"Kairi." Sora took in a sharp breath at Riku's reply.

"Look Sora, I know that you don't like talking about her now, but, well, you have to hear this. She's in danger now and we have to hurry if you want to save her. The heartless are smarter now. They know that you care a lot about her and because of that she's became one of their main targets. If you don't get back to her soon, they're going to do something to her."

"Like what exactly," Sora asked quietly.

"Well they would probably take her hostage for whoever they're working for now."

"Do you think they would try to kill her?"

"Well it's possible but since they're smarter I expect that they'll try to use her for something."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can. King Mickey is the one telling us when we can leave. Say's he's gotta find out something important before we can leave. Has to be sure of somethin'."

"Of what?! What could be so important that it delays us from saving Kairi! By the time that we actually get back to out island, they could have taken her already! They could have hurt her! They could ha-"

"Sora! Mickey knows what he's doing. He knows why they're after Kairi!"

"But if they're after, her wouldn't they have already gotten her?"

"That's the thing that stumps us. We know that she's safe right now, but we don't know why. They've been on the island, in her house, and even in her room while she was there, but they never attacked her."

Sora looked down as he thought of what had been happening for the past two days. He had been having tons of fun, he still missed her then but it was fun non-the-less. Then his thoughts went to how the problem began, the door. He hadn't even though about closing it. He figured that they would see Riku and King Mickey and then all leave. Yet because he hadn't thought through that possibility, Kairi was in danger. Why had nobody told him this on the first day? What was so important that it was delaying him from saving Kairi?

"So why hasn't he told me what he's researching?! I could help him find out what he needs to know so that we could get to Kairi faster! We're supposed to be the ones to save her, aren't we?! We're supposed to protect those who can't protect themselves, aren't we?! Aren't we?!"

"Sora look. We can't do anything about it. We can't leave until he knows everything that he's been looking for," Riku said while reaching out to Sora to calm him down, but as soon as he did, Sora stumbled back.

"How long will it take to get to her once we get out?" Sora asked with fear in his voice.

"Sora...it could take up to a month to find the island," Riku began slowly. "but that doesn't me-"

"A month?! By the time we get there they could have gotten her! And who knows where they'll take her! Sure they could use Hollow Bastion, but how would we know! They could take her to another world that we don't even know about! What about that?! Hm? Did any of you ever once think of that?! What if they really do kill her?!"

"Sora calm down. Of course he's thought about that. He's looking as hard as he can." He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it. He was sitting around waiting for Mickey to find out some stupid piece of information while Kairi was in danger.

"So why doesn't he have us help him look?!" Sora yelled over the distant sounds of thunder. "How long has he been looking? A week? A month? A year? Or maybe even since you two got stuck in this stupid place! Well I'm not gonna stay here while she's in danger, Riku!" Right after he finished yelling this he turned away from Riku and began running as fast as his legs would carry him. Riku, realizing why he was running, ran after him; slowly, but surely, gaining on him.

"Sora you can't Besides there are too many heartless around! You won't be able to fight them all off on your own. Don't you get what I'm saying Sora YOU WILL DIE! You can't fight off all of the heartless that will appear once you're alone! They are more powerful now! And not only that but they're smarter, too! You cannot fight them! Sora are you-" Sora had made a sharp turn into an alley, but once Riku turned he was gone.

"Sora! Sora where are you? Come on, Sora! Look, if you just come out then we can go back and you can talk to Mickey about the whole thing."

"He cannot hear you," a snake-like voice said (A/N: If you've seen Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets then it sounds like Harry when he speaks like a snake, or Apostle tongue).

"What do you mean!?"

"I sense fear in your voice. You are afraid...of us? Yes, it is so. You cannot fight us if you cannot see us. What will happen if we destroy the street lights? You shall be even more afraid, will you not?"

"Me? Be afraid of pathetic little heartless? Ha! Whether I can see you or not, I can still fight you. I don't need to see you when I can hear you. Now tell me where he is!"

"If you want to know where he is, then you will have to fight us."

Riku didn't have to think twice before charging at the heartless. Unfortunately the heartless didn't have to think twice about busting the lights.

'Crap,' thought Riku. 'I know that I can fight them in the dark, but I don't think I can fight them all on my own.' He began fighting his way through but he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. He began to pant heavily as he finally saw the hotel that they were all staying in. He ran as fast as he could, killing any heartless that got in his way. He battled through the heartless all the way back to the hotel and finally stumbled inside of it.

"What happened to you?!" Cried Senshi. Riku, to tired to do anything, just fell on his hands and knees.

"Uh gwarsh, are you okay Mr.Riku?" Goofy questioned.

"Sora," Riku said in-between pants. "Sora...he...ran away. He's gonna try to get out and try to get back to Kairi. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. I don't know how he's gonna get out alive. If I could barely get back here alive than how is he supposed to get all the way to the door? I mean, he doesn't even know where it is."

"He'll find it," Mickey stepped into the conversation. "Believe me, love is a powerful thing. If he really loves her that much, than he's bound to get back to her."

"But isn't he supposed to stay here until you find the information that you need?"

"Well, yes, but if he really wants to get to her that bad, I guess I could try to find it outside of the door and in the other worlds. It will take much longer, but, well, he's waited two years to see her so I guess I can sacrifice that time." Mickey said, then smiled. "Now let's go get him!"

"But how are we gonna find him? This place is huge and we don't even know where he is. How are we gonna find him before the heartless do? For one of us, there's about twenty-five thousand of them. I know that he can fight them off for a while but that wouldn't be long enough for us. Then there's the problem that we can't sense him if he's alone with too many heartless around. So tell me, how are we gonna find him?"

"Are you telling me that you don't want to go save your best friend because you don't know where he is or how you'll find him? If I don't recall, that didn't stop him when he was looking for you."

"No, no, no! I just wanted to know if you knew of an easier way to get to him. Ya know, to make it faster to ensure that we get to him before it's too late. That's what I was tryin' to get out."

"Well the only idea that I've got is the sensing one, but don't worry. As long as he thinks of Kairi, he'll hold on for a little longer. So let's go, we don't want him to loose his hope," Mickey said, jumping out of the window. The action was copied by Senshi, Riku, Donald, then Goofy.

"Okay. Donald, Goofy, you two go downtown. Riku, Senshi, you go to the bigger city area. I'll continue to look from the top of buildings. Whistle if you see him. Got it?"

"Get it," they all said in unison.

"Good. Now let's go!" At this command they all split up and began to look for him.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, although he know that even if Sora was close, it was a very unlikely that he would hear him through the worsening booms of the thunder and sounds of rain as it hit the ground.

'Sora where are you?'

Hello. I am sooo sry for not updating for sooo long! I know this excuse is probably getting old but I really do get busy. I went on a vacation, then school started. Now I am learning guitar and my school is really hard, I'm in high school now. Well plz R&R!


End file.
